El descubrimiento de Mineta
by Teto12
Summary: Mineta descubre accidentalmente la relación secreta de su vecino de cuarto Midoriya (one shot)


Era una noche cualquiera en los dormitorios del grupo 1-A, eran las altas horas de la noche, horas en que los alumnos ya deberían estar profundamente dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos.

A excepción de alguien.

Y ese alguien era Minoru Mineta, el alumno más chaparro de la clase y con la peor reputación por ser un pervertido con las chicas.

Hoy a estado teniendo dificultades para dormir, por más que cerraba sus ojos y se ponía en una posición más cómoda para dormir, no podía. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero lo más seguro es que haya sido alrededor de dos horas, jamás había tenido este tipo de problemas al dormir, por lo que está era la primera vez y le resultó muy molesto.

Trato de contar ovejas, imaginarse cualquier fantasía sexual con Momo mientras se masturbaba, o poner música tranquila en su celular con tal de dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

Desesperado y aburrido, decidió salir de su habitación para ir a la sala de estar y prender el televisor para ver qué tipo de cosas interesantes habría a estas horas. Una vez que salió de su cuarto, vio que los pasillos estaban totalmente oscuro, que literalmente no podría ver nada, por lo que tuvo que usar su teléfono celular para iluminar los pasillos y no tener problemas al caminar.

Mineta decidió caminar a pasos lentos para no hacer ningún solo ruido y no llamar la atención de los demás, ya que en realidad no estaba de humor como para hablar con alguien. Justo cuando estaba pasando por la puerta de su vecino de cuarto, Midoriya, escucho un par de ruidos extraños que provenía del cuarto de su compañero.

Mineta se detuvo por un momento, pues ese tipo de ruidos se les hacia muy "familiar", aunque también estaba confundido del porque Midoriya estaba despierto a estas horas, después de unos momentos, decidió dejar eso a un lado, tal vez era uno de sus tantos ejercicios que hacía el pecoso de vez en cuando, pero justo cuando iba a volver a caminar, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un gritó que vino del cuarto de Midoriya.

— ¡Oh por dios, Izu!

Los ojos de Mineta se abrieron de más al escuchar esa voz, estando casi en un estado de shock, mientras que su cerebro estaba procesando rápidamente lo que había escuchado. Las razones por la que se quedó así fueron las siguientes.

La primera, es porque ese grito era un gemido y de placer, ya que como él, había visto varios vídeos porno, por lo que no le fue difícil adivinar el tipo de tono de ese gritó.

Y la segunda razón, la cual fue lo que más le sorprendió, era porque esa voz le pertenecia a nada más y nada menos que a su compañera de clase, Mina Ashido.

Si, aquella chica extrovertida e hiperactiva, y no solo eso, si no también la que mejor cuerpo tiene entre las chicas, solo siendo superada por Momo en cuanto a pechos se refiere, pero aún así, los pechos de la chica rosada eran grandes, quedando como la segunda chica con el busto más grande.

¿Acaso Midoriya y Ashido están haciendo lo que él cree que están haciendo? ¡Imposible!, Deku era alguien que no se veía interesado en tener relaciones amorosas, es más, parecía que su único objeto era convertirse en el héroe número uno y ya.

En cambio Ashido, él había visto que ella no parecía una chica que saldría con un chico totalmente opuesto a ella, incluso muchos la emparejan con Kirishima, ya que este último se notaba fácilmente sus sentimientos hacia la chica rosa, además de que ambos tienen una personalidad similar.

Él chico de uva sacudió su cabeza, si en verdad Midoriya y Ashido están saliendo, él lo descubriría ahora mismo.

Caminando lo más lento posible hacia la puerta, acercó su oreja derecha presionando hacia ella, solo para escuchar con mejor claridad aquéllos extraños ruidos.

Ruidos que reconoció fácilmente.

Eran el sonido de dos cuerpos impactando se entre sí, si bien Mineta no podría ver nada dentro del cuarto de Midoriya, él asumió que lo más seguro es que el pelvis de Midoriya está impactando sobre el trasero de Ashido.

— Mina, no grites si no quieres que nos escuchen.

La voz del pecoso se escuchaba apenas audible para Mineta, él cual estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando ahora mismo.

— E-es... imposible...Izu..

Fue lo que dijo Mina entre grandes jadeos, debido a que Izuku le estaba dando sin piedad.

—¿A si que no me vas a hacer caso eh?

Mineta se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Izuku, del cual se escuchó como un tono dominante pero a la vez burlón, ¿Acaso este era él tímido Midoriya que él conocía?. De repente, aquellos impactos habían dejado de sonar se, dejando que la habitación quedará en un tranquilo silencio, dando entender que Izuku se había detenido.

— ¿P-porque te detuviste?

Se escuchó a Mina hablar, con un tono de voz de ansiedad y preocupación.

— Por no tratar de hacerme caso.

Y otra vez, se escuchó aquel dominante Midoriya, como si tratase de burlarse de la chica de piel rosa.

— No...por favor no

— ¿Por favor no, que?

Se podría escuchar a Izuku algo malicioso y a la vez satisfecho, tal vez por el hecho de que consiguió lo que quería después de lo que hizo.

—¡Por favor, no te detengas, te lo suplico, prometo que no te volveré a desobedecer!.

Grito Mina con gran desesperación, suplicándole al chico de que la siga follando sin parar, dejando a un impactado Mineta.

Lo que no sabía él héroe pequeño, es que a Izuku le gustaba burlarse de ella de esta manera, como un tipo de venganza después de haberlo avergonzado en cada una de sus citas a escondidas.

— Buena chica, recibirás tu recompensa.

Fue lo que dijo Izuku, solo para darle una fuerte embestida a Mina, haciendo que el impacto entre sus cuerpos resonara más fuerte que antes, algo que Mineta escuchó con bastante claridad.

— ¡Kyaaa, me corro, me corro de nuevo!

"¿Correrse de nuevo? ¿Tan bueno era él inocente Midoriya en el sexo?" Se preguntaba Mineta en su mente.

Se suponía que para un pervertido como él este sería un momento glorioso, tratando de masturbarse en el acto o tratando de buscar alguna manera para ver en acción aquella pareja.

Pero no fue así, Mineta era un pervertido y tenía sus fetiches, pero también tenía sus propios límites. Para ser sincero, él no se estaba excitando, en lugar de eso, simplemente tenía curiosidad y algo de incomodes.

Ahora ya no podría fantasear de vez en cuando con Ashido, ya que aparecería Midoriya arruinando su fantasía erótica.

— Maldito Midoriya

Dijo Mineta en un susurro para sí mismo, tenía bastante envidia hacia el chico de cabello verde, pero a la vez estaba orgulloso. Aunque no lo demostrará, Mineta se había preocupado por el chico, pensando qué alomejor era gay o asexual.

Tal vez había estado perdido mucho en sus pensamientos por un buen tiempo, pues fue interrumpido por los gritos de la pareja.

— Mina...Y-yo..voy a...

— ¡Si, yo igual Izu, hay que venirnos al mismo tiempo, córrete dentro de mi!.

— Mina!

— Izu!

Gritaron al unísono cuando llegaron a sus orgasmos, dejando escapar gruñidos de placer.

— Santo Dios purísimo.

Mineta se llevó una mano hacia su boca, pues no esperaba que esto fuera algo "hardcore" como él diría.

Toda la habitación había quedado en silencio, solo se podría escuchar las grandes bocanadas de aire que dejaban escapar aquel par de cabellos rizados.

No estaba entre sus planes espiar este tipo de acto, pero su curiosidad y morbosidad le ganaron, pero aún así, debería de admitir que no se arrepentía de hacerlo, pues había descubierto un gran secreto que solo él sabia.

Aunque tampoco es que le vaya decir a todos, si Midoriya y Ashido no habían anunciado su relación, tal vez era por algo y él no arruinaría eso.

Una idea traviesa paso por su mente.

Decidiendo que ya fue suficiente escuchar este tipo de acto, pensó que ya debería retirarse e ir a su cuarto, no sin antes hacer una pequeña broma a la pareja.

Mineta aclaro su garganta, preparándose para que su tono de voz se escuchará diferente y no lo reconocieran, para luego gritar lo siguiente.

— !LA VAS A MATAR PERRO!

Grito con una voz bastante aguda e irreconocible, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible y entrar a su cuarto, dejándose caer en su cama y enterrando su cara en una de sus almuadas para empezar a reírse lo más fuerte posible mientras se imaginaba las reacciones que tenían ahora mismo Midoriya y Ashido.

Creo que no poder dormir terminó valiendo la pena.

Ya hablaría con Midoriya en la mañana diciéndole que él fue responsable del grito, y también que no se preocupara en que él revelaría su relación secreta.

Aunque a cambio, le pidiera algunos consejos de cómo conquistar una chica, porque ¡Por dios! Conseguir a alguien como Ashido es algo digno de dioses.

Con eso en mente, después de reírse por un buen rato, Mineta se empezó a sentir demasiado cansado, sus párpados empezaron a caer lentamente, hasta que sus ojos quedaron completamente cerrados.

Quedandose profundamente dormido.

 **Les traigo este pequeño One-shot, para así darles señales de que sigo con vida y no vayan a pensar que dejaré de escribir xD.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
